The Devil's Song
by Transient Tears
Summary: Two famous singers enrolled in an Academy. Both were known as scholars. She played the geek. He was just popular. They crossed paths and...? R


_**The Devil's Song**_

**Summary: **Amu Hinamori a.k.a. Amulet Angel, a 16 year-old famous singer. Ikuto Tsukiyomi a.k.a. Lunatic Devil, a 16 year-old famous singer just like Amulet Angel. Both have the same career and runs away from the music world thus transferring to Seiyo Academy, a school for elite people. They entered the school trying to hide their true identities. What will happen to the two after they met each other as the school's geeks?

**Author: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit owns Shugo Chara. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

=Amu's POV=

I'm here standing in Tokyo Dome singing my latest songs in my newly released album. I'm tired of this career all I want is to be a normal girl with normal friends and normal life. But to my dismay I'm a famous singer known as Amulet Angel.

I forgot to introduce myself I'm Amu Hinamori, a 16 year-old girl but I was known as Amulet Angel, the famous singer in Tokyo. Just like what I said I'm tired of being a singer. I hate this life already what I mean is that everywhere I go the Medias will follow me, they're like a wind that's always around wherever you are. I'm here standing in Tokyo Dome singing my last song, yeah that's right **my** last song because I am planning to run away from this life and start a new life. I am singing my favorite song the Black Diamond.

_**Black Diamond**_

_Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete  
Anata no hoshii mono  
Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de sakende mite_

Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru  
Sou Kimi no te o totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond

Furueru te de inori o sasagete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne  
Namida datte nagasenai

Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo  
Kesshite kutsushinai  
Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Saa nani o utau no? Nani o shinjiru no?  
Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naru  
Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond

I finished my last song and I heard the audiences saying 'Encore! Encore! Encore!' I sang the last song again then I bid my goodbye to them. I was exhausted from the concert. I went to my manager and told her that I'm going home to rest; she didn't complain instead she nodded and ordered my chauffer to take me home.

-_-

When I got home I went to my bathroom and took a shower then I change my clothes from branded to jeans and polo shirts. Today I promise myself that I will start a new life. I enrolled to Seiyo Academy, a famous school for elite people. The principal of that school is a close friend of my family, I talk to him and told him that I will enroll to the Academy and I will meet him tomorrow.

I got my stuffs ready. I took off my blonde wig and let my hair flows freely from my back. I walked outside of my house and called for taxi. I told the driver to take me to Seiyo Academy, he nodded.

We stopped at the gate of the Academy; I paid the driver and walked out of the taxi. I went to the gate and a guard walked to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I know the principal of this school and I want to talk to him" I said to the guard.

"Come with me" he said and I followed him.

We stopped in front of a big door; he knocked and opened the door. I saw a man sitting in a chair. "Amu you're here" I heard him said and I smiled at him.

"I'm here Uncle Kiro" I smiled to the man. He was used to me calling him Uncle. "You can go now" he said to the guard.

"The last time I saw you, you were wearing branded clothes and had a blonde wig but now you're wearing jeans and polo shirts that are not even branded" he said to me.

"You're like my real uncle. You knew me too well" I told him.

"I've been you're family's friend before you were born" he said to me and smiled.

"Okay, I get it. I run away from my career because I want to live a normal life that's why I enrolled to this school. I am trying to hide my real identities because I don't want fake friends. The whole school should know that I'm poor and because I am a genius I became a scholar of this school. Got that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"If that's what you want Amu" he sighed. "Go to your room and rest, tomorrow you will go to your class. Here's your room key." He gave me the room key and I smiled to him before going out of his office.

-_-

I went to the dorm and find my room. I opened the room and saw everything that I want. There is a plasma TV and a DVD player; there's also a couch and mini table; it has a bathroom and mini kitchen; the bedroom has a king sized bed and a lampshade, it also has a walk-in closet.

I walked to the closet and unpacked my things. After I unpacked my clothes and stuffs I changed into my PJ's and walked to the bed. I lay to the bed and thinks that tomorrow Amulet Angel will be gone forever and Amu Hinamori will live peacefully. I closed my eyes and soon drifted to a deep slumber.

-_-

**Meanwhile in Kiro's office**

"I have two famous singers that wanted to live a normal life and both ran away from their careers. They both have similarities, I think they will make a good couple" The principal thought to himself while smiling.

-_-

**

* * *

**

=Normal POV=

Amu woke up early that morning, she walked to her bathroom and took a shower then she changed into her uniform and wore a big glasses, she tied her hair in a tight bun. She put a brace on her teeth thus making her look geekier.

She walked out of her room and went to the staff room. While walking in the corridor every person that would see her will ask who she is. She stopped at the front of the staff room and knocked at the door before opening it. A lady walked up to her and smiled "You must be Amu Hinamori" the lady said to her and she nodded as a yes. "Please to meet you. I will be your new homeroom teacher, my name is Kisa Aki" she said to me and I smiled to her. "Come with me school's going to start soon" she gestured her out of the door.

**

* * *

**

=Amu's POV=

She started walking to the direction of the school building and I followed her behind. We heard the bell rang while walking. We stopped at the front of a wooden door. "Wait for my signal okay?" she smiled to me and I nodded to her. If you are wondering why I am not talking that is because I planned to be a silent type girl. Miss Kisa walked inside the classroom while I wait outside.

"Okay everyone back to your seat. Today we will have a new student. Please come in now" That's my signal. I walked inside and I heard everyone asking who I am and I look like a geek or nerd. "Can you introduce yourself?" Miss Kisa asked me and again I nodded to her.

"My name is Amu Hinamori" I said to them. "Any question for Amu-chan?" the teacher asked the class and almost everyone raised their hands. "Akira" she said and the girl asked "Do you know that you look like a geek because of your big glasses? Are you poor? It's impossible for poor to be in this school" she said. "I'm a scholar and you're right I'm poor." I said to her then I turned to Miss Aki "Ma'am I don't want to answer anymore question so, may I know where I am going to sit?" I asked the teacher and she nodded to me. "You will sit at the back near the window" she said to me and I started walking to my chair.

-_-

Time passed by quickly and I went to my dorm. I heard my cell phone rang and I picked it up. _"Amulet where are you?" _the voice on the other line said. _"I don't want to be Amulet Angel anymore" _I said to my manager. _"What do you mean by you don't want to be Amulet Angel anymore?" _she asked me. _"I'm tired of my singing career; I want to live a normal life. I want to be a normal girl. Please I'm begging you don't make me come back to my career. I'm tired of Medias following me everywhere I go" _I said to her and she sighed. I know that she understands. _"I will take it as your break. I know that you enroll to Seiyo Academy but I will not force you to come back until you graduate at the Academy. You can come back whenever you want."_ She said to me and I smiled to myself. _"Thank You"_ I thanked her before I ended the call.

I walked to my bathroom and took a shower then changed my uniform into jeans and polo shirts and sneakers that's not even branded. I went to the mall to buy the new album of my favorite singer Lunatic Devil; they said that he's just around my age. I went to the cd store and looked for his album. There I found it. I went to the cashier and paid the cd. I felt my cell phone is vibrating meaning that someone is calling me, I picked it up and I heard my manager's voice. _"Amulet I want to talk to you" _I heard her say. I sighed but then agreed _"Okay, meet me at my favorite restaurant" _I told her and I hung up.

I walked out of the mall and fetch a taxi. I told the driver the address of my house. I paid the driver when we reached the house. I went to my bedroom and walked to my walk-in closet. I changed my jeans and polo shirts into my branded dress. I wore a three-inch high-heeled sandals then I got my purse. I let my hair down and I took off my glasses and braces, I put a light make-up on my face then I walked out of my room.

I went to my favorite restaurant and there I saw my manager. I sat down and face her. "What do you want?" I asked in bored tone. "Did you forget that you will be having a duet concert with Lunatic Devil before you ran away?" I totally forgot about that. "Do you want to continue that concert or not?" she asked me, of course I want to continue the concert. Lunatic Devil is my favorite singer. "I will continue the concert but after the concert don't bother me again" I said to my manager and she nodded. We ordered our food and started eating. We talked about the concert. "I have to go now" I said to her and bid my goodbye.

-_-

I went to my house and change my clothes. I put my jeans and polo shirts; I also put my glasses and braces. I called a taxi then went to the Academy. I went to my room and walked to my sound system and inserted the new cd that I bought. I listened to Lunatic Devil's song. You don't know how much I love his songs and his voice. The song ended. I better go to sleep now; I have to wake up tomorrow morning because of school.

-_-

I woke up early again so, I decided to walk around the school. I saw a boy walking to the direction of the principal's office. He has a dark blue colored hair and a purplish-blue eyes; he was wearing a worn out jeans and red shirts. He seems familiar to me but where did I see him? I shrugged the thought and continue walking.

It's already 7:30 and school will start in 30 minutes, I started walking to the direction of the school building and once again I saw the guy walking to the staff room. I continued walking until I reached the classroom; I walked to my sit and ignored the people talking about me since I planned to be the silent type girl.

Miss Aki walked to the classroom and everyone went to their seat. "Everyone we will be having another new student" I heard her say and turned my head from the window to her. _'Hey! That's the boy I saw earlier but this time he is not wearing his worn out jeans and shirts but instead he is wearing the school's uniform. He really does look like familiar to me' _I thought to myself. "Can you introduce yourself?" I was back in my thoughts when I heard Miss Aki's voice. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm a scholar of this school" I heard him said and all of the girls squealed. Some of them even shout words like this 'IKUTO-SAMA MARRY ME!' or something like this 'PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!' I hate people like that. I saw the guy staring at me and because I became uncomfortable of him staring at me I looked away. "Okay, girls stop" I heard Miss Aki said but the girls are not stopping. "STOP!" this time Miss Aki shouted. All the girls stopped and some of them sweat dropped. "Tsukiyomi-kun will sit beside Amu-chan. Is that okay with you Amu-chan?" Miss Aki asked me and I just nodded. The guy walked to my direction and some of the girls are glaring at me. I just shrugged at them and looked at the window.

"Hi!" I heard him said and I looked at him, accidentally our eyes met and there's something in his eyes that makes me want to know more about him. "Oh! Hello" I said to him and smiled. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you are?" he asked me and I saw some of the girls are still glaring at me. "Amu Hinamori, scholar of this school" I told him. "We're the same huh?" I heard him said. "Please can you stop talking to me? I'm not one of the sociable type people. And I think you're having a fan club and I don't want people to hunt me because of you being close to me" I said to him and he nodded to me. "How dare she spoke like that to my Ikuto?" I heard Akira, the queen of slut said. I just shrugged and continue staring at the window.

-_-

School has ended and I went to my room. I walked to my living room and get my iPod. I took off my braces and big glasses, I let my hair down. And listen to my favorite song, my own song the Black Diamond. I am planning to take a walk outside so, I put on my disguises. I listened to my iPod while walking in the school grounds. I went to my favorite place in the school, the garden.

**

* * *

**

=Ikuto's POV=

I saw Amu walking to this direction but I doubt if she could see me here. She walked to the table near the center of the garden; she was listening to her iPod. I was planning to go to her when suddenly I heard her sing. Her voice seems familiar but where did I hear it? She was singing Black Diamond, the favorite song of Amulet Angel, the famous singer just like me. Wait! Wait! Wait! I know where I heard that voice before; her voice is just like Amulet Angel's voice.

I decided to go to her. I sit beside her and I can see shocked flooded through her face. She turned off her iPod and faced me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should ask the same to you" I said to her and she just shrugged.

"I like in here. This is the only place I can relax" she simply said to me. This girl is taking my interest

"You have a beautiful voice. You know your voice is familiar. Your voice is like Amulet Angel's voice" I said to her. At first I thought she was shock but when I looked at her again her face is telling something like……worry? I just shrugged at the thought knowing that it might be my mistake.

"That's the worst joke I've ever heard" she said to me while chuckling.

"I'm not joking. Your voice really sounds like Amulet Angel" I said to her and she stops chuckling.

"Yeah, I think so. Many people said that to me" she casually said.

"Want to take a walk together?" I asked her.

"I'd rather not. You have a fan club in one day already. And I don't want to get in trouble because of your fan club" she said to me and here I am hoping that she would agree but she's right she might get in trouble because of my so-called fan club.

"Well if you say so" I said to her and she smiled at me.

"I need to go now. I have to call somebody" she said to me and there was a pain in my chest that I couldn't understand why I am feeling like this.

-_-

**

* * *

**

=Amu's POV=

I walked to my room and called my manager. _"Hello" _my manager answered the phone.

"I forgot to ask but when will be my concert with Lunatic Devil?" I asked my manager. _"It's going to be at New Year's Eve. And it's already two months from now. So do your best." _My manager told me then I ended the call.

I need to be careful now that, that Ikuto guy is having a suspicion about me. No one should know about my true identity.

* * *

-_- **meanwhile **-_-

**=Ikuto's POV=**

I think Amu is hiding something. Oh well, I don't need to concern myself with her. I need to practice for my last concert with Amulet Angel, speaking of her no one knew her real name except for her manager and personal assistant, which is now married.

The concert will be held at Tokyo Dome on New Year's Eve, I wonder what will happen.

-_-

**

* * *

**

=Amu's POV=

I walked to my sit. I was thinking about the concert that will be held in two months when suddenly I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Akira and her goons. "What do you want?" I asked them, I really don't like commotion.

"What is your relationship to my Ikuto?" she asked and I just rolled my eyes. "Nothing" I said to her and she grabbed my wrist. "Do you know who you are talking to?" she asked me angrily. "Of course, you're Akira, the queen of slut; the president of Ikuto fan club; the worst person I've ever met in my whole life" I said to her and I smirked at her reaction, she was furious. Maybe I provoked her a little bit because her grip is tightening. "Why you!" she said to me when suddenly the bell rang. "Are you deaf? Haven't you heard the bell? And can you let go of me now? The teacher is coming" I said to her and she let go of my hand. I sighed it will leave a mark there. Indeed Miss Aki came and started the lesson.

What will that slut do when she knows that I'm Amulet Angel, her favorite singer? I bet she will freak out but I guess now's not the time to tell the truth. I was back from my thoughts when I heard Ikuto humming. "Are you humming?" I suddenly asked. "Yeah, I'm bored and I find it interesting" he said to me and I nodded to him. I also started to hum when I remembered the song he was humming. "Hey! Are you humming Black Diamond?" I asked him just to be sure. "Yeah, it's my favorite and I heard that it was also Amulet Angel's favorite song even though it's her song" he said to me and smiled. I blushed and didn't notice that the bell rang indicating that it's already lunch. I grabbed my bag and lunch (remember she was supposed to be poor).

I went to the garden where no one actually went to except me. I sat at the chair and put my lunch at the table. I was going to eat my lunch when I saw Ikuto walking towards my direction. He sat at the chair in front of me and put his lunch in the table. "Mind if I join you?" he asked me. "Not at all" I told him and started eating. I noticed that he was staring at me and because of that I became uncomfortable. "Why are you staring?" I asked him.

"You know what if you're hair color is blonde and not pink you will really look like Amulet Angel. What I meant is that you two are like twins" I stared at him, kind of nervous that he might know about the real me. Because I stared at him for a long time, I noticed that he looks like Lunatic Devil.

"And you know what; you really look like Lunatic Devil, the famous rock star that I like. I don't know why I like him but I found his song very relaxing" I said to him and I saw a tint of red in his cheeks, I wonder why.

"Hey, did you hear that we will be having a singing competition at our class to know who will represent our class for the best talent competition?" he asked me and I just nodded at him. "What are you going to sing?" he asked again and I just shrugged at him.

"What about you?" I asked him and he too shrugged. We talked about stuffs until we heard the bell. "Want to walk with me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Ikuto-kun even if I want to I can't, just think about what your fan girls will do when they see us together" I said to him and he nodded. We walked out of the garden and we separate ways.

-_-

Time passed by quickly and school is over. I walked to my room and stay there for the rest of the day. I heard my phone rang so, I picked it up.

"Hello" I said to the other line, it was my manager.

"_Amulet, go to the studio at weekend there will be a photo shoot for your concert with Lunatic" _she said to me.

"Ok" I told her and she hung up.

I took a shower and put my night dress. I was facing the ceiling and thinking about the singing competition in our class tomorrow until I drifted into a deep slumber.

-_-

I walked inside the classroom and saw that everyone is excited to the singing competition. "I'm sure that I will be the winner so, don't let your hopes up" I heard the queen of slut said. "Why do you think that you will win?" I asked her and she smirked at my question. "Everyone in the school knew that I have the best voice. They even say that my voice is just like Amulet Angel, I doubt that you knew her; she is the best singer and I adore her very much" she said to me and this time it's time for me to smirk.

"Well then, we will see today who has the best voice in Seiyo Academy. Want to have a bet?" I asked her and she laughed hysterically. "Bring it on. If you lose you will be my slave since I know that I will be chosen as the representative of our class" she said to me and I'm still smirking at her. "We'll see. And if you lose you will be my slave" I continued smirking at her until I reach my chair.

"What are you planning to do?" I heard Ikuto asked me.

"Maybe I'll sing. And who knows who will win. You already heard me sing right?" I asked him back.

"Yeah, I heard you sang before. Your voice is beautiful" he said to me and I blush a bit at his compliment. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment" I said to him and smiled.

Miss Aki walked inside of the classroom and everyone went to their respective seats. "We will be having a singing competition to know who will represent our section for the best talent competition. I will choose one girl and one boy. We will start in five minutes." She said and I saw that everyone is preparing for the competition. I looked at the queen of slut and she too is looking at me. "Prepare to humiliate yourself, geek" she said to me. "And you might want to prepare being my slave" I said to her and started to laugh.

"Five minutes is over and we will start at the girls. Only one song you are all going to sing and that song is Black Diamond" Miss Aki said. The competition started and almost all of the girls have a beautiful voice but still they are not worthy enough. It's time for the queen to sing. I have to admit so far she has the most beautiful voice. She's done and now it's my time. I started to walk to the front when she whispered to my ears. "You lose already geek. And I know that you already knew that so far I have the most beautiful voice." She smirked at me; I just ignored her and continue walking.

I reached the front and grabbed the microphone but first I took off my braces and glasses. The song started and you can hear the intro already. I began to sing **my** song. And I could see that everyone was in awe to hear my voice. "Her voice is just like Amulet Angel" I heard one of the girls said and I just smirked. I finished the song and everyone clapped their hands. I glanced at the queen of slut and laughed at her reaction "You might want to close your mouth or a fly might fly inside" I laughed at her and she closed her mouth. "Oh yeah, I have to remind you that you can start packing my stuff after school" I told her and now she was furious.

"You're good" I heard Ikuto said to me and I smiled at him. "Thanks" I told him. The competition continued and Miss Aki announced the winner.

"The winner in the boy's section is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the winner in the girl's section is Amu Hinamori. Both of them will represent our class for the best talent competition" Miss Aki said to us before she bid goodbye and told us that the remaining time is free time.

"You lose queen of slut. Now start packing my stuff and carry it to my room" I said to her and she was still furious.

-_-

I went to my house before going to the studio. I forgot to tell you that today there will be a photo shoot for my last concert. I wore a simple knee-length dress; I put my blonde wig and my contact lenses. I got my car key, yeah, I do have a car but I often use it. I drove to the studio.

When I got to the studio I saw my manager sitting in the dressing room. I walked to her and greeted her. "Hi!" she turned her head to me and smiled. "You came! Let's get you to dress. Good thing that you already wear your contact lenses." She said to me and I smiled to her.

Lunatic Devil came and the photo shoot started. We took a break after 30 minutes. I talked to my manager that I have to go now. I didn't wait for her answer; I started to walk away and went to my house to relax.

**-_- 2 months later -_-**

The concert and the competition is only a week away. I walked to the classroom and saw the queen of slut sitting in **my** chair next to Ikuto. I can't explain what I'm feeling but right now I'm furious not only that I'm feeling something different. What is this feeling? I shrugged the feeling and walked to my sit. "What are you doing sitting in **my** chair bitch?" I asked her and she glared at me. "Can't you see that I'm talking to **my** Ikuto?" she asked me back.

"I didn't see your name in his body so, how can he be yours? And for your info you're sitting in **my** sit. And could you please get to your sit now before your germs spread all over to my sit? I don't want to have a disease because of your germs." I said to her and smirked at her reaction. She quickly stood up and walked away. "You'll pay for this geek!" she said to me.

I walked to my sit and Miss Aki walked inside the classroom, soon she started the lesson until we heard an announcement.

"Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi please go to the principal's office now! I'll repeat, Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi please go to the principal's office now! Thank you."

Ikuto and I stood up at the same time. We excused ourselves and walked out of the classroom. When we are walking to the hallway he asked me "Do you know the reason why the principal wants us to go to his office?" he asked and I just shrugged. "If I knew then I should be telling you right now. But thanks to my luck I don't have an idea" I said to him and he nodded.

**

* * *

**

=Ikuto's POV=

We walked to the principal's office. I opened the door for her and she thanked me. We saw the principal sitting in his chair and we walked to his direction. "Amu, Ikuto I'm glad that you're here. There's someone who wants to talk to you" the principal said to us. "Who is it?" I heard Amu asked the principal. "You two can come in now" the principal said. The door in our right side opened and there we saw my manager and Amulet's manager coming out of the door.

"Manager?!" we shouted at the same time and both of us were shocked. "You know her?!" we asked at the same time again. "I think it's time for you two to tell the truth" we heard the principal said and both of us calmed down from the shock.

"So, You're Lunatic huh?" I heard Amu asked and I just shrugged. "And you're Amulet" it was more of a statement rather than a question. "So what if I'm Amulet?" she asked me and I just smirked at her. "Now I know why you had the guts to challenge Akira that day" I said to her and she rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, I have to admit that her voice is beautiful but I'm not denying that I'm her favorite singer" she said to me. "Okay, stop the fight. The two of you know that your concert is next week already. And the problem is that the best talent competition in your school is the same day as your concert. What do you want to do?" Amulet's manager asked. We just shrugged at them and they sighed.

"If you want we can reschedule the concert" my manager said.

"You don't have to reschedule the concert. I'll reschedule the competition. The competition will take place on Saturday. The two of you should get ready; you only have two days to practice. Go along now" the principal said to us and we nodded. "Thanks uncle Kiro" I heard Amu said to the principal.

We walked out of the room and I faced Amu "The principal is your uncle?" I asked her. "We're not blood related. He's one of my family's close friends that's why I always called him uncle." She said to me and I just nodded at her.

"Let's go to the garden and practice" I said to her and started walking. She started walking and followed me to the garden.

-_-

We reached the garden and I sat at one of the branches of the oak tree while she just leaned at the trunk. "What song do you want to sing on the competition?" I asked her and she let out a big sigh before she answered. "I want to sing Black Diamond since it's my favorite. Oh yeah, I am planning to tell I'm Amulet Angel on the competition. I'm tired of hiding my real identity and I hate people look down on me because I'm poor which is not actually true. And I want to see the reaction of the queen of slut when she knows that I'm Amulet, her favorite singer. I'll bet its funny." She laughed at the joke she made. "Are you some kind of lunatic laughing at your own joke?" I asked her and she shook her head and looked at me. Our eyes met and I looked at her, there's something in her eyes that I can't explain. "I'll tell you a secret. Your eyes are beautiful" I said to her and she looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Ikuto, do you like me?" she asked and I shook my head. I saw the sadness in her eyes. "So, you have feelings for me huh?" I asked her and she looked away before answering. "Yeah, I think so" she said and I walked to her. I lift her chin so, she can face me. "I said that I don't like you because I already love you" I said to her and she smiled at me. "I'm not satisfied at your answer. Now, do you love me?" I asked her again and she nodded at me. "What kind of answer is that? I want you to say it to me or you'll be punished" I said to her but she's not answering. "Because you didn't answer, I have to punish you." I told her before I claimed her lips and I saw that she was shocked. Soon she responded to my kiss. I asked for entrance and she gladly accepts my offer. I kissed her passionately. We had a tongue battle and the kiss lasted for three minutes.

"This means that you're my girlfriend now" I said to her and she shyly nodded her head.

"Let's go back to the classroom" I hold her hands and started walking away.

**

* * *

**

=Normal POV=

They went back to their classroom while holding hands. "I forgot to tell you but you might want to remove your braces and glasses now. And you can start telling them that you're Amulet Angel" Ikuto said to Amu.

"B-but" Amu is hesitating whether she will take his advice or not. After minutes of thinking she gave up. She took of her glasses thus showing her beautiful golden eyes next she took off her braces and throws it to the nearest garbage bin. She let her beautiful pink hair down. Now that her disguises are gone, she looks more like Amulet Angel except for the hair and eyes color. "Satisfied now?" she asked Ikuto while smiling at him; he smiled back at her and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed at what he did but deep inside she's happy.

They walked inside the classroom and the whole class gasped at what they saw. Ikuto and Amu are holding hands not only that Amu looks different. Amu looked at the shocked Akira and she laughed at her reaction. They walked to their seats and not long after they sat Akira walked to them. "What are you doing with my Ikuto?" she asked Amu. "First of all Akira I am not yours and second my heart only belongs to Amu. And I think all of you have to know the truth" Ikuto said to the class and all of them asked what does he mean.

He walked to the front with Amu still holding her hands. "First, Amu and I are not actually poor meaning we're not actually a scholar of this school. Second, I'm Lunatic Devil, the famous singer. I ran away from my career that's why I transferred here in Seiyo Academy. About Amu, she's Amulet Angel, also the famous singer that almost all of you like. We had the same reason that's why she's here" Ikuto explained to them the truth. And I think you get the picture of the class. Everyone is shocked and some of them even collapsed. The funniest thing is that Akira's mouth almost reached the floor because of shocked. Amu saw this and began to laugh.

The class accepted the fact. And Akira, the queen of slut cannot believe that her favorite singer was the geek she always hated.

**-_- Saturday -_-**

The competition is today and all the participants are now getting ready but two participants are relaxing to their favorite place, the garden. Amu is wearing a knee-length pink dress while Ikuto is wearing a formal dress.

The competition will start in a couple of minutes but the two of them are making out in the garden. After ten minutes they started walking to the direction of the meeting place.

The competition went well. They sang the Black Diamond. After the song the audience clapped their hands, some even shout. They bowed to the audience and leave. Fate was in their side because they won the competition. The class celebrated the victory. But two cannot be seen everywhere there's only one place where they go to and that place is their secret place. **(it's so secret that even I don't know where it is)**

**

* * *

**

-_- day of the concert -_-

=**Amu's POV=**

Here it is our last show that is if we are not going to go back. At first we were planning to live a normal life but I guess we're both wrong because singing is already a part of our life. This concert might be our last concert together but we don't know what fate is planning for us. I can already hear the voices of our fans screaming our name. After this concert we're planning to take a vacation and maybe come back to our career after we graduate high school.

We sang each other songs because this concert was duet. I'm nervous at first, but he was here, my most treasured person. He reassured me that everything will be alright. Only one more song and all of this is over. I thanked GOD because if not for him then maybe I might not be able to meet this man and love him more than my life. We didn't regret our choice of running away from the music world because our choice served as the start of a new feeling; a new experience and it lead us to each other.

We're now standing in front of our fans singing my, our favorite song, the Black Diamond. And I think because of this song we started to like each other until we noticed that it blossomed into a wonderful feeling and that is love, a love that can never be broken even if we have to face many obstacles. Black Diamond is like **The Devil's Song** because it started all of this.

**-_-End-_-**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, yeah I know the ending is lame.

**Please REVIEW. I need it. Flames are allowed.**

**Please read my other stories.**

**Light in the Dark**

**Playing with Her but soon Loving Her**

**Forbidden Love**

**Thanks for reading ^.^**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
